Talk:Tsuyoshi Abe
This is Will Leong not Tsuyoshi Abe--Acer4666 (talk) 12:02, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Do we have confirmation for this? Because other than the character's death, I see no comparison to Leong due to the character's cheeks being too thin in other scenes (including Jalil Jay Lynch's diary photo) which made me suspect it was Abe. Now, granted Abe's resume lists him as a coordinator for some episodes and he typically has a beard but it's not untypical for this show to have a stunt performer change appearances.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:38, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Jalil Jay Lynch identified some of the people on that diary photo to me by e-mail, including Will Leong and Philip Tan. Can you link to the Tsuyoshi Abe resume that lists him as a stunt co-ordinator on 24?--Acer4666 (talk) 15:23, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, gotcha. Sadly, I checked his site where he supposedly lists his resume on iStunt.com and he simply shares a link to his IMDb profile so apparently he considers it solid but it's not a non-IMDb resume if that's what you're asking for. :( :I'll remove the photo though.--Gunman6 (talk) 21:32, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::You said "Abe's resume lists him as a coordinator for some episodes" - which resume? His imdb one just says "stunts"--Acer4666 (talk) 21:48, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :This is all going off of IMDb, which as problematic as it can be at times with stunt performers, keeps being linked to every single one of Abe's other resume listing sites where he lists something like "Click here to see resume|Imdb link". :I'm guessing it's been changed for now. As for where Abe actually performed, I guess he might've been one of the mercs on the oil rig where Phillip was trying to escape at the end of Day 6.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:26, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::OK so his resume didn't say that? His imdb listing has said the same thing for his 24 work for at least the last 2 years, so nothing has changed there. I emailed him about his work on the show but never got a reply. Until we can find where he appears in the show the page should probably be deleted--Acer4666 (talk) 16:21, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree as that would just be killing progress. Let's just see if he plays one of Zhi's men on the oil rig in the Day 6 finale. You guys also have him listed for the Day 6 Prequel so we should check there.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:01, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't see User:William.Y.Fremont added him to the credits of the prequel here. That's promising, as William always verified things before adding them - looking at the prequel online, it looks like Abe may have played the guy at the start electrifying Jack, or maybe the guy that led Jack away at the very end. Also, it looks like Yoshio Iizuka (who I just deleted) may have played the sentry that got shot by the Chinese agents when patrolling outside the prison. Though, the prequel isnt provided on the british dvds so I can't grab any decent quality shots of the people--Acer4666 (talk) 01:18, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::As I said I have already e-mailed the guy, but if you manage to get through to him I think perhaps this could perhaps be him, but I'm by no means sure. Often it helps if you describe the different scenes fully - the gunfight where that merc appeared was filmed at the LA Times building in Chatsworth, the S6 prequel and the scenes in Day 6: 1:00am-2:00am were shot at some abandoned buildings in Saugus, the oil rig gunfight was shot at a car park in Chatsworth (possibly the parking lot of LA Times building or the Lassen Street Studio), if that helps jog his memory--Acer4666 (talk) 02:29, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :We'll see what can be done.--Gunman6 (talk) 03:08, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Did he appear in ? I thought his character was Will Leong's partner who was killed off in {6x21}}. And I did not spot him in 6x22 either. --[[User:William.Y.Fremont|William] (talk) 10:40, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Another Day 6 role :See IMFDb page here. --Gunman6 (talk) 08:49, February 1, 2015 (UTC)